


I'm in love with you!

by Unic00rnio



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Needs A Hug, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Marichat Week, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 14:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16915077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unic00rnio/pseuds/Unic00rnio
Summary: Marinette tells Chat Noir that she is in love with him, to protect her identity.But unfortunately Marinette's father hears them, then invites Chat Noir to breakfast.





	I'm in love with you!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is based on the spoilers of the comic-con they gave in Brazil today ...  
> It's about the second episode of the s3

 

It is not supposed to be like that.  
She did not want this, but the curious cat had to spoil his plan.  
He went up to the roof. And she did not know what to do or say. She had to invent something, anything, that would get her out of this predicament.  
Chat Noir looked at her in amazement.  
I could feel it in his expression.  
I was taking the clues! It was just a second, a false step so everything went wrong.  
So he snapped the first thing that came to his head.

"Chat, the truth is ... I'm in love with you" and without further ado, went to hug him.  
Chat Noir was amazed, and in shock. And it got worse when he noticed  
that Marinette's father, Tom Dupain, was watching everything.

And he ... invited him to his house for breakfast. Marinette really went crazy internally.

"What the hell just happened?!"

  
Everything was strange and the next day was worse. It was super uncomfortable and it felt super strange!  
Chat Noir seemed really excited about breakfast,  
although he behaved somewhat shy.

Marinette would lie if he said she's did not make the scene happy ...  
Because she always imagined something like that. Someday, when they finished all their work as heroes and when they beat Hawk Moth, they would keep in touch. They would be close friends  
and she would hear him tell those silly jokes that in the end she loves.

Maybe he did not notice, but he had been watching him a lot.  
And to his shame he noticed it.  
She blushed and looked away,  
getting a piece of crossaint  
in his mouth.  
Tom and Sabine, who were watching the scene,  
they gave little sniggering giggles. They were reflected in the adolescents, remembering anecdotes of their youth.

Chat Noir looked strangely blushed, but the great real smile he had was not erased from his face.  
For Marinette did not go unnoticed that many times, the boy's smiles had a touch of sadness in them.  
No doubt Chat Noir was a mystery,  
but she loved him like that.

What would become of her without her faithful companion-that wonderful, silly boy who had found something good in her?

His parents suddenly disappeared from his room  
and she was slow to notice.  
He blinked in confusion as he noticed that there were only the two of them.

His eyes met the blonde's and quickly they averted their eyes.

"I ..." he began to speak, nervously. "I'm flattered that you're in love with me" he smiled.  
She felt that her heart was on the verge of coming out of her ribcage,  
before his accusation.

"Ah, since that time when ..." He tried to remember a possible moment where she could have been close to him. "When you saved me from glaciator," he released, nervously.

Chat Noir blinked and a dumb smile was drawn on his face.  
"That day was special for me ... because I discovered that I can count on you" he spoke with sincerity.

"You know ... chat, I realized that maybe, I misinterpreted my feelings," the jet murmured nervously. "Maybe I just feel admiration for you, you are ..."  
He swallowed hard, repressing the desire to roll his eyes, he was going to raise his ego. "You're amazing Chat Noir, you're unique ... I'm sure the girl who comes out with you, will be very happy." He smiled, he was not lying.

He blond in a black suit, seemed on the verge of tears.  
"It's the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me" he whimpered.  
She got up from her chair and finally approached him. I take it  
Unsuspecting with a hug, again.  
"It's the truth, Chat Noir," he whispered, his voice something hoarse. "I do not like to lie"

He squeezed in his embrace.

"Thanks Marinette, you're the best girl I know" he smiled. "And you know ... the boy who gets to be with you, will be the luckiest in the galaxy."

Marinette felt her heart speed up at those beautiful words.

"Chaton ..." he murmured fondly,  
until he noticed his own words.  
His eyes widened.  
Chat Noir froze. He noticed that his heart started beating faster than normal.  
He moved away from him and both were flushed.

"I'm sorry," said the girl.

"No problem, you can call me whatever you want, princess"

His heart felt a jump at the mention of the nickname.

An uncomfortable silence filled the air.  
And both boys avoided each other with their eyes. They finished their breakfast.

The miraculous of Chat Noir started  
to sound, announcing the end of your visit.  
The boy got up, watched Marinette, implying that he was going to leave.  
She stopped and approached him.  
"Thank you for coming, and I'm sorry for my parents, you know how they are ..." he said.  
"I know and they are very nice, you are too lucky"  
Marinette nodded with a smile.  
Chat Noir also had one.  
They came to say goodbye.

And so the thousandth disaster of the day happened.  
Both were nervous and did not notice if the other was to give first kiss on the cheek, so they both put their mouths to kiss the cheeks at the same time. And a light touch on his lips happened.

Both were shocked.  
They moved away quickly.

The scarlet hue adorned her cheeks. Just at that moment Marinette's parents arrived.

"Son, are you going?" Tom spoke in a downcast tone.  
"That's right sir, I appreciate breakfast,  
I have not been feeding so well for too long, "said the blonde.  
Apparently it was bad, because both Tom and Sabine looked at him with too much concern.  
"Do not they feed you like that at home?" the Asian woman asked.  
"No ..." he babbled. "I did not mean that,  
is that, well, "he paused, while thinking of an excuse." It's that nothing compares to the products here "well at least released a half truth.  
The adults looked at him tenderly,  
Sabine moved toward the kitchen, apparently looking for something.  
"You can come whenever you want,  
boy "the big man slapped him on the shoulder.  
"Yes, dad is right" Marinette finally spoke and smiled at him adorably.  
He scratched the back of his neck, without erasing his smile. When Marinette's mother returned, bringing with her an adorable cloth bag with the logo of the bakery.  
He handed it to  boy. He looked inside the bag curiously. And he contemplated what was inside him as if he were seeing a newborn.  
"Thank you" he spoke on the verge of crying.  
The adults surrounded him with a hug and Marinette did not hesitate  
do it too.  
"So ... are you our son-in-law?" he asked the chestnut tree, after they separated from the hug.  
Chat Noir and Marinette blushed furiously.  
"Daddyy!" Marinette shouted as she covered her face in embarrassment.


End file.
